DESTINO DE AMOR
by Riliane Aku
Summary: Tres familias por obra del destino terminan uniéndose haciendo que Rin y Len se reencuentren después de que los separan y así Len termina enamorándose de una chica cuyo nombre es Aku.


Destino de amor

Capítulo 1 Historias

En un reino lejano las historias de 3 familias se unen por el destino; Una familia de clase media tenía una hija acabada de nacer a la que adoraban mucho, sus cosechas se habían perdido y en poco tiempo llegaron a la pobreza total; otra familia también de clase media vivía felizmente por la llegada de sus bebés gemelos; mientras estas 2 familias disfrutaban de la llegada de sus bebés, otra pareja rica, debido a que el esposo era un mafioso que prestaba dinero y si no le pagaban lo mandaba a matar, pero la esposa no sabía nada y pensaba que su marido se ganaba la vida honradamente, esta pareja acababa de tener un hijo al que por una venganza al esposo, robaron. La esposa se puso muy triste, y Gakupo, el esposo, buscó por muchas partes a su hijo pero no lo encontró.

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que su hijo había desaparecido. Un día la esposa paseaba con Gakupo y se encontró con una familia que tenía unos niños gemelos de 2 años, la esposa se detuvo y fue con la familia, ella cuando los conoció adoro mucho más al niño que a la niña, al observar felicidad una vez más en el rostro de su esposa, Gakupo pensó que si tenía al niño y lo hacían hijo de su esposa y él ella se pondría feliz una vez más. Regresaron a su casa, Gakupo y su esposa y él se fue a "trabajar" yendo a casa de la familia de los gemelos para dar dinero por el niño, pero la familia no acepto y Gakupo se fue furioso, llegando a su oficina mando a que robaran al niño diciendo:

- ¡Quiero que traigan a ese niño ya! , y háganlo de la manera más discreta posible, para que no quede sospecha alguna de mí.- entonces refiriéndose al bebé que algunos ya conocían al haber acompañado a su jefe a la casa y mientras paseaba con su esposa. Al día siguiente, Gakupo le dio el bebé a su esposa, esta se preocupó y le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué esta él aquí?-

- No te preocupes querida, lo adopte y él ahora es nuestro.- la esposa se puso muy feliz y dijo:

-Tengo que agradecérselo a su antigua familia por dejar que sea nuestro-

-Creo que eso es imposible querida, ellos decidieron irse de aquí a uno de los reinos vecinos a vivir con su demás familia.- La esposa se entristeció, pero se repuso y se contento ya que él bebé era suyo y de su esposo, entonces dijo:

-Supongo que se los agradeceré después si vuelvo a verlos.-

Los últimos 3 meses Gakupo no dejó salir a su esposa de la casa, todo para que no se encontrara con la familia que estaba buscando al bebé que ahora ella cargaba, y para esto Gakupo le dijo que tenía que cuidar mucho al bebé y que solo se mantuvieran en la casa y pasearan en el jardín, pues si salían al pueblo era muy probable que también le robaran al bebé que ahora tenía. La esposa le dio la razón y no salió de casa.

Aunque ahora vivían muy felices con el bebé al cual llamaron Len, Gakupo no dejaba de buscar al hijo que le habían robado el cual tenia como nombre Kaito. La esposa enfermo durante los días que no debía salir para cuidar a Len, y murió al mes de su enfermedad. poco tiempo después, Gakupo logró encontrar a su hijo perdido, lamentándose de que su esposa no estuviera presente.

El que Gakupo había encontrado a Kaito y pasara más tiempo con él, e ignorará a Len hizo que este sintiera que su padre quería más a su hermano que a é le decía a Gakupo papá y a Kaito lo trataba como un hermano porque él no sabía que había sido "adoptado" por medio de un robo.

Mientras Gakupo había encontrado a Kaito y pasaba tiempo con él, una familia que tenía una hija de 3 años, se quedaba cada vez más pobre por la perdida de sus cosechas. Entonces conocieron a Gakupo como un gran empresario que ayudaba a familias, cuando supo esto la familia fue con él para que les prestara dinero y él aceptó diciendo:

- Esta bien, les prestare el dinero que necesiten para salir adelante con su hija, pero tienen que pagar o si no les puede ir muy mal.- El señor y la señora querían mucho a su hija y con tal de que estuviera bien, no les importaban las consecuencias. Gakupo sonrió.

Tiempo después poco a poco les daba el dinero que necesitaban y ellos salían cada vez más adelante con su hija.

Capítulo 2 Encuentro

El tiempo pasó a 12 años después, la familia que había perdido un hijo, perdía cada vez más las esperanzas de encontrarlo y decidieron tratar de vivir felices con su hija pero sin dejar de buscar al hijo que les habían robado. Su hija se llamó Rin, y tenia 14 años.

Y los padres que le pedían dinero a Gakupo, vivieron muy felices a excepción de cuando se veían preocupados por el momento que tarde o temprano llegaría de no poder pagar a Gakupo, ya que él a pesar de que no se los dijo, les cobraría más si se atrasaban aunque fuera por un día, por esto llamaron a su hija Aku, no porque ella haiga sido un error en su vida sino que al vivir las injusticias de Gakupo; ellos tenían la esperanza de que su hija trajera el bien haciendo el mal, Aku un día se los preguntó:

-¿Padres porque mi nombre es Aku?-

-Hija no queremos que pienses que te pusimos así porque hayas sido un error en nuestras vidas, al contrario trajiste felicidad a nuestras vidas...- Aku los interrumpió.

-¿Entonces porque...- Y sus padres respondieron precipitadamente.

-Te nombramos así con la esperanza de que trajeras el bien, haciendo el mal- Aku se quedó pensando, y dijo:

-¿Cómo?- Sus padres no quisieron tocar el tema de Gakupo todavía, así que respondieron:

-Pronto lo sabrás- Aku se volvió a quedar pensativa, sospechando que sus padres le ocultaban algo.

Con estos 14 años que pasaron Kaito tenía 16 años y Len 14 como su hermana Rin y Aku tenía 13 años. Aku y Rin se volvieron las mejores amigas, conociéndose en la escuela, Len y Kaito eran muy buenos hermanos y siempre se divertían juntos a excepción de cuando Gakupo se llevaba a Kaito con él a "trabajar". Len y Kaito sabían a que se dedicaba su padre, a Kaito le gustaba mucho ir con su padre y aprender del "negocio", pero a Len no; él pensaba muy diferente a Kaito y sabia que su padre causaba solo problemas, a Gakupo no le preocupaba ya que no era su sangre, era su hijo adoptivo pero Len no sabia nada.


End file.
